monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
Baruragaru Ecology
In-Game Information ??? Taxonomy Baruragaru are members of the Leviathan class of monsters. They are a rarely seen species from another land. Habitat Range Baruragaru is an invasive species from the ocean that for reasons unknown has begun to infiltrate environments within the Old World. So far these vicious beasts have been seen inhabiting and terrorizing the local inhabitants of the Swamp, Desert, and Jungle. Ecological Niche Baruragaru are aggressive and bloodthirsty predators. These Leviathans feed mainly on the blood of other animals and are always on the lookout for easy prey. Local herbivores such as Aptonoth, Mosswine, or Apceros stand little chance against the bloodsucker, however Baruragaru seem to have an acquired taste for Bird Wyverns. Many hunters or travelers have seen Drome packs being massacred in a horrifying and bloody fashion. Velocidrome, Gendrome, Iodrome and their packs are near defenseless when a Baruragaru attacks, even with their greater numbers. Naturalists have also shown reports of the Bird Wyvern population dropping considerably since the invasion of the Leviathans. The Baruragaru also compete with Plesioth and may pose a possible threat to the Piscine Wyverns. Biological Adaptations Baruragaru, like most Leviathans, are excellent swimmers able to thrive in both salt and fresh water. The skin of this creature is described to be very stretchy and soft, unlike most of its leviathan kin who have armored scaly skin. To keep moisture in its skin, Baruragaru will secrete a mucus to hold in moisture in its skin. This mucus also allows Baruragaru to use water-based attacks. On its forelimbs, the Baruragaru has specialized fins that upon extremely close examination are covered in very small and fine tentacles, these tentacles are also insulated and are electric proof. Unlike its kin, Baruragaru use their forelimbs quite often in battle to swipe and swat at enemies along with use them to swim in water and quickly burrow underground. The most bizarre feature Baruragaru has is its tubular-like tongue. This tongue is mainly used as a weapon but is also tool for feeding on the blood of its prey. The tongue is used like a whip against enemies when protecting itself and capturing far away prey. The tip of the tongue is even able to pierce through skin before sucking up the blood of its prey. As it sucks up the blood of prey, there is a chance that it is also sucking up its prey's impurities or toxins. To feed on prey without poisoning itself, Baruragaru has evolved a special organ and special fluids to separate the impurities of toxic prey from the blood so it won't be poisoned by its own meal. The thick fluids move toxins and impurities to the organ, where they gets used as a weapon. Behavior The aggressiveness of a Baruragaru is incredible as the creatures will readily attack anything, be it another monster or human. Baruragaru will drain any unfortunate hunters of their blood if they ever get the chance, demonstrating that the Leviathans are indiscriminate feeders not caring where they get their blood from. Hunters must be on their guard when fighting this Leviathan or the hunt could easily be their last. Sources *Monster Hunter Frontier G3 *http://www.mhf-z.jp/preview/g3/#/fear/0 Category:Monster Ecology Category:Leviathan Ecology